I Love You? No Way!
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: "Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah!". Yoochun selalu disangka sebagai playboy, padahal ia hanya sedang mencari cinta sejatinya. Tapi sahabatnya, Changmin, tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta dan memperlakukannya seperti yeoja! YooMin MinChun couple! RnR please.. n.n Chap2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: I Love You? ****No Way****!**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YooMin(MinChun)**

**Other Pair: YunJae, SiChul, Dll**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**WARNING: It's YooMin(MinChun) couple! If don't like, don't read! Typo's, OOC, BoysLove, Humor&Romance fail! Dll..**

**Summary: "Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah!". Yoochun selalu disangka sebagai playboy, padahal ia hanya sedang mencari cinta sejatinya. Tapi sahabatnya, Changmin, tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta dan memperlakukannya seperti yeoja!**

* * *

-Yoochun POV-

Banyak yang bilang aku ini playboy. Sepertinya tidak. Tidak mungkin malahan. Jatuh cinta dan pacaran saja belum pernah. Bagaimana bisa menjadi playboy? Yah, bisa dibilang aku ini namja yang populer di sekolah. Wajah tampan, tinggi, kulit outih, senyum yang dapat membuat semua yeoja ataupun namja jatuh cinta padaku. hey, aku tidak dengan sengaja memuji diriku sendiri dan mengumbar kenarsisan ku pada kalian. Terbukti dari banyaknya yeoja yang mendekatiku selama ini. Walaupun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kupilih sebagai kekasihku. Alasannya? Tentu karena aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih orang yang kucintai, cinta sejatiku.

Akh ya, hari ini ulang tahun sahabatku, Changmin. Kami adalah sahabat dekat. Sangat dekat. Tapi hingga aku berkata padanya bahwa aku ingin serius dalam mencari cinta sejatiku, ia mulai berlaku aneh. Itulah alasan kenapa aku sedikit menjauhinya. Yah, dihari ulangtahunnya ini, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah Special. Sejumlah buku kesukaannya, Novel, dan beberapa kaset game incarannya. Semoga dengan ini ia tidak bersikap aneh lagi.

**_TING TONG_**

Kutekan bel rumahnya. Rumah ini bisa terbilang sangat besar. Sebuah rumah bercat putih dan atap rumah yang berwarnaRedOcean. Dengan halaman depan, samping kiri dan kanan, dan sebuah kolam renang besar di belakang rumahnya. Berbeda jauh dengan aku yang tinggal di apartemen kecilku. Itu karena keluarga dan rumahku berada di Amerika. 5 tahun lalu aku pergi keKoreauntuk hidup mandiri. Aku memilihKoreakarena inikotakelahiran appa ku. Karena itu, aku memiliki 2 nama yang berbeda pemberian umma dan appa. 'MickyPark' pemberian umma ku, dan dipakai jika aku tinggal di Amerika. 'Park YooChun' pemberian appa, dan dipakai dikoreaini. Akh baiklah, kembali ke topik, dan lupakan kisah hidupku. Kalian ingin tau? Ikuti saja jalannya cerita. Akan kupastikan kalian mengenalku lebih jauh.

**_KLEK_**

Pintu besar ini terbuka. Dan muncullah sosok sahabatku ini. Namja yang memiliki tinggi seperti tiang listrik, kulit kecoklatan, walau tubuhnya kurus, tapi ia memiliki otot-otot yang membuat tubuhnya kelihatan kekar. Akh, paduan umma **–Jaejoong–** dan appa **–Yunho–**nya memang sangat cocok. "Yoochun?". Changmin melambai-lambai kan tangannya di hadapan ku karena **mungkin** aku melamun terlalu lama.

"Saengil chukkhae Jung Changmin sahabat ku" kataku sambil memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukkan ku lebih erat. Kulirik wajahnya lewat sudut pandangan **–mata–** ku. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan. Matanya yang terpejam, bibir yang mengulas senyum, lengan kekar yang memeluk ku hangat. Kenapa ia jadi terlihat tampan? Aku menyukainya. Eh? Omo! Bicara apa aku ini? "Gomawo chun". Lagi-lagi aku harus berterima kasih pada Changmin yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan aneh ku.

"Min, kita kekamarmu saja. Diliat orang, disangka kita kekasih sesama jenis" ujar ku dengan nada bergurau. Bergurau? Ya, karena aku tidak mungkin bicara seperti itu dengan serius. Bisa-bisa aku menyinggung perasaan Changmin dan keluarganya. Yah, Changmin dan kedua noona-nya adalah anak dari hubungan sesama jenis. Keduanya adalah namja. "Hahaha. Disangka kekasih sesama jenis juga tak apa kalau dipasangkan denganmu" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku. Lagi-lagi memperlakukanku seperti yeoja. Aku tak begitu menghiraukannya dan hanya berjalan di sampingnya.

Sesampainya kami di kamarnya, Changmin langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Yah, kebiasaannya. Karena kedua noona-nya suka masuk ke kamarnya sembarangan, dan selalu disaat yang tidak tepat. Kamarnya sangat luas tapi sangat tertutup. Yah terlihat dari pintu yang selalu ditutup dan juga jendela yang tidak pernah dibuka. Kamar bernuansa serba putih ini membuat siapapun akan berpikir bahwa pemiliknya sangat bersih. Walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak begitu. Lihat saja buku-buku di lemari yang berantakan, banyak bungkus cemilan di sudut ruangan maupun di kolong kasur. Beberapa baju kotor pun menghiasi meja belajarnya.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan mulai membereskan kamarnya. Mengangkat baju-baju kotor dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang, membuang bungkus-bungkus cemilan, dan menata buku-buku Changmin hingga rapi. Akh jangan bertanya kenapa. Aku sudah terbiasa merapikan kamar Changmin. Jaejoong ahjumma –ummanya Changmin– bilang kalau Changmin ini paling sulit disuruh rapi. Jadi aku sebagai sahabat yang baik hanya bisa membantunya.

"Min, bukankah hari ini ulangtahun mu? Kenapa tidak dirayakan?" tanyaku sesudah membereskan semuanya. Aku duduk tepat disampingnya yang sedang bermain PSP warna putih kesayangannya. "Males. Untuk apa dirayakan? Banyak orang, berisik" jawabnya cuek. Aku mengendus kesal. Kebiasaannya kalau terlalu focus bermain, ia pasti akan bersikap cuek. "Wae? 'Kanbagus. Kau undang yeoja yang kau taksir, lalu merayakannya dengan yeoja itu" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan kelihatannya aku berhasil. Ia menghembus nafas pelan lalu menatapku sekilas. "Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau sedang mencari yeojachingu!" katanya sinis dengan suara dibesarkan. Ia melempar PSPnya kesal. Melipat tangannya di dada sambil menghembus nafas kesal?

"Yah, memang kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Sifatnya benar-benar aneh, dan aku butuh jawaban atas semua ini. Terlihat ia sedang mengatur nafasnya, duduk bersila sambil menatap lurus ke arah ku. Kenapa aku jadi sedikit canggung ditatap seperti ini olehnya ya? "Park Yoochun, saranghae" ucanya. Matanya masih menatap lurus mataku yang kini membelalak sempurna. Ok, demi semua lelucon yang pernah ia lontarkan, aku muak dengan leluconnya yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

"Mwo? Kau ini ya, aku sedang serius kau malah bercanda" kataku sambil tertawa. Berharap kalau semua ini hanya candaan belaka. Baiklah, aku memang tidak merasa 'jijik' atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi tak pernah terbayangkan olehku jika aku yang menjalankan hubungan itu.

"Aku serius! Aku mencintaimu!" serunya agak keras. Kedua tanganku ia cenkram. Matanya masih menatapku tajam. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan posisi ini. Terlalu mirip dengan film-film telenovela dengan adegan penuh haru. Menyatakan cinta, menerimanya, lalu keduanya menangis haru? Hahaha. Sayangnya aku tidak begitu. Aku tidak mencintai Changmin, jadi untuk apa aku menerimanya?

"Akh, Min! Kau mencengkram tanganku terlalu kencang! Sakit!" bohongku sambil mengeluh kesakitan. Tentu ini tidak sakit. Aku hanya berpura-pura kesakitan. "Ini pelan Chun". Ternyata otak jeniusnya masih bisa membedakan yang mana bohong dan yang mana bukan. Aku tertawa garing sambil mengelus lengan ku yang baru di lepas olehnya.

Melihat raut wajahnya yang menunjukan kekesalan, aku pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Akh Min, aku membawa hadiah untuk mu. Ini ada buku-buku yang kau inginkan dan juga beberapa cemilan" ucapku sambil mengulurkan beberapa plastik cemilan dan bungkusan kado berwarna red ocean g tentunya berisi buku. Seketika wajah Changmin berubah. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka kado dariku, memeluk-meluknya bagai boneka.

Sekarang kalian tahu 'kankeanehan Changmin yang kumaksud? Sudah 20 kali atau bahkan lebih aku mendengar kata **'saranghae'** dari mulutnya. Berkali-kali ia membawakan ku setangkai bunga mawar setiap datang ke apartemen ku, memaksa ku menjepit rambut depan ku yang menurutnya mengganggu. Dan tepat kemarin malam seusai ia bermain dari apartemen ku, ia memaksa ku memakai cincin berbatu berlian merah yang sama dengan miliknya. Dia pikir aku ini seorang yeoja yang sedang dilamar olehnya? Dan apa kalian pikir, aku akan menerimanya? Oh, jangan bodoh. Aku masih normal. Aku menolak tawaran**–paksaan–**nya secara halus karena aku masih menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku.

"Chunnie~" panggilnya dengan nada manja. Ia sedikit melangkah mendekati ku. "Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta hadiah lain dari mu?" tanyanya. Kini ia tepat beberapa senti dari tempat ku berdiri. Aku menatapnya bingung. Jarang sekali ia bertingkah manja dengan ku. Yah, walaupun jika sifat anehnya kembali, ia akan sering bermanja dengan ku. Apakah sifat anehnya kembali? Lalu aku harus apa? Menolaknya? Oh, jangan. Ia akan memulai acara mogok bicara dengan ku jika menolak keinginannya di hari bahagianya. "Baiklah. Selama aku mampu, aku akan melakukannya untuk mu".

"Jincha? Wahh!". Ia berjingkat senang. Wajahnya tersenyum lepas. Dengan langkah tak sabaran ia berjalan mendekati lemari baju di samping kasur. Ia membukanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Ia memberikannya kepada ku. Aku kembali memasang ekspresi bingung ku. Bukankah tadi ia bilang ingin meminta hadiah pada ku? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia memberikan kotak ini pada ku? "Ini apa Min?" tanya ku. Ia kembali tersenyum manja pada ku. "Buka saja"

Aku buka tutup kotak berbentuk persegi panjang ini dengan cepat. Penasaran.

"M-Min? A-Apa ini?"

**_TBC? or END?_**

******A/n: Ini ff lama ku.. (udh q edit sih) jd klo bhasa nya msih jlek, mianhae ne^^ D fb ad 2 Chapter, tp dsini aq jdiin 1, krna aq tw pasti sangat pendek. hehehe.. smoga menghibur~**

**********__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: I Love You? ****No Way****!**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YooMin(MinChun)**

**Other Pair: YunJae, SiChul, Dll**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**WARNING: It's YooMin(MinChun) couple! If don't like, don't read! Typo's, OOC, BoysLove, Humor&Romance fail! Alur berantakan! Dll..**

**Summary: "Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah!". Yoochun selalu disangka sebagai playboy, padahal ia hanya sedang mencari cinta sejatinya. Tapi sahabatnya, Changmin, tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta dan memperlakukannya seperti yeoja!**

* * *

"Bolehkah aku meminta hadiah lain dari mu?" tanyanya. Kini ia tepat beberapa senti dari tempat ku berdiri. Aku menatapnya bingung. Jarang sekali ia bertingkah manja dengan ku. Yah, walaupun jika sifat anehnya kembali, ia akan sering bermanja dengan ku. Apakah sifat anehnya kembali? Lalu aku harus apa? Menolaknya? Oh, jangan. Ia akan memulai acara mogok bicara dengan ku jika menolak keinginannya di hari bahagianya. "Baiklah. Selama aku mampu, aku akan melakukannya untuk mu".

"Jincha? Wahh!". Ia berjingkat senang. Wajahnya tersenyum lepas. Dengan langkah tak sabaran ia berjalan mendekati lemari baju di samping kasur. Ia membukanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Ia memberikannya kepada ku. Aku kembali memasang ekspresi bingung ku. Bukankah tadi ia bilang ingin meminta hadiah pada ku? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia memberikan kotak ini pada ku? "Ini apa Min?" tanya ku. Ia kembali tersenyum manja pada ku. "Buka saja"

Aku buka tutup kotak berbentuk persegi panjang ini dengan cepat. Penasaran.

"M-Min? A-Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Aku ini namja. N-A-M-J-A. Lalu apa ini? Wig, gaun malam, dan peralatan lainnya? Ini semua barang-barang yeoja 'kan? Lalu kenapa ia memberikannya padaku? Oh, jangan bilang kalau– "Hehe. Chun, pakai gaun dan wig ini, ne? Kumohon," tepat seperti dugaanku. Ia pasti memintaku seperti itu. "Min, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini namja? Bukan yeoja!" ucapku sebal. Sebenarnya harus berapa kali kutegaskan padanya kalau aku ini namja? Menyebalkan.

**_Yoochun POV End_**

"Oh, ayolah Chun. Hari ini 'kan ulangtahunku," ucap Changmin memelas. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap layaknya anak kucing yang meminta dibawa pulang oleh calon majikannya. Yoochun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah! Ingat, hanya untuk hari ini!" ucapnya pasrah. Ia pijat pelan pelipisnya yang kini terasa sedikit berdenyut akibat masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang. Dengan langkah berat ia menuju kekamar mandi yang terletak diujung kamar.

Yoochun terus meratapi dirinya didepan cermin yang terletak didalam kamar mandi. Kini ia sudah mengenakan gaun malam pemberian Changmin. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas. Oh, tak taukah kau Park Yoochun? Semakin banyak kau menghela nafas, semakin banyak juga 'kejutan' yang akan menunggumu? "Chunnie, sudah belum?" tanya Changmin tak sabaran. Yah, bagaimana ia harus sabar? Yoochun sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam penuh didalam kamar mandi yang sesungguhnya hanya digunakan Yoochun untuk meratapi penampilannya di depan cermin. Yoochun menghela nafasnya-lagi- lalu berjalan keluar. Entah sudah keberapakalinya ia sudah menghela nafas hari ini. Yang pasti itu hanya helaan nafas pasrah. Karena sampai kapanpun Park Yoochun tidak mampu menolak keinginan seorang Jung Changmin.

Yoochun menampakkan dirinya didepan Changmin. Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan malu. Sedangkan Changmin? Ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Terlihat dari ekspresinya dan juga tatapannya yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Yoochun dari atas sampai bawah. "Chun.." panggil Changmin dengan nada datar. Yoochun tak merespon ucapan Changmin, tapi ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "Apakah kau benar seorang namja?".

Hening

Yoochun tak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Apakah ia seorang namja katanya? Muncul urat-urat kecil di sekitar pelipisnya. Baiklah, mungkin sahabatnya ini benar-benar perlu bukti kalau dirinya adalah namja. "Kau–"

"Annyeong~" belum Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang yeoja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan noonanya Changmin? Yeoja cantik itu memang paling senang masuk kekamar Changmin dengan niat yang– Akh, kalian bisa menilainya nanti. "Aissh, Junsu noona, bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku sehari saja? Aku akan mati mendadak kalau aku punya penyakit jantung," ujar Changmin kesal. Tapi Junsu **–sang noona–** hanya menaikkan bahunya dan menjulurkan lidah kearah adiknya. Matanya menelusuri kamar Changmin seperti biasa, hingga pada akhirnya matanya terhenti pada sebuah sosok. Menatapnya dari atas kebawah berulang kali. Yah, sosok itu Yoochun yang masih memakai gaun dan juga wig pemberian Changmin.

"Min, nuguya? Kekasihmu? Neomu yeoppo~" Junsu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Matanya berbinar melihat sosok imut didepannya. Ia sangat suka dengan yeodongsaeng. Karena bisa ia dandani atau mengajaknya bermain selayaknya yeoja pada umumnya. Tapi kenyataan membuatnya putus harapan. Tentu saja karena ia memiliki namdongsaeng, bukan yeodongsaeng. Tapi kalau itu adalah kekasih namdongsaengnya, sama saja dengan seperti memiliki yeodongsaeng, bukan?

Junsu kembali menelusuri tubuh Yoochun yang disangkanya adalah kekasih sang adik. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang," ucapnya pelan. "Akh, aku tahu!" Lanjutnya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan alat-alat berdandannya. Lalu mempraktikkannya diwajah Yoochun.

Ia memakaikan bubuk putih kecoklatan yang bisa disebut dengan bedak keseluruh wajah Yoochun. Memberi sedikit pewarna pipi, bibir dan yang lainnya. Kini wajah Yoochun sudah selesai dipoles oleh Junsu. "Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang kurang," ucap Junsu sambil memperhatikan Yoochun dari atas sampai bawah. Make up, sudah. Penampilan, sudah. "Akh, sepatu!" Serunya. Ia sedikit berlari keluar kamar. Dan kembali setelah beberapa saat dengan membawa sepasang sepatu high heels putih. "Pakailah," pinta Junsu pada Yoochun. Namja **–menurut Changmin–** cantik itu menatap Junsu bingung. Tapi tidak menolak. Ia memakai sepatu pemberian Junsu dan berdiri dengan hati-hati. Sungguh, walaupun ukurannya pas, tapi itu menyakitkan kakinya. Heels sepatu itu membuat kakinya merasa dipaksa berjingkat setinggi sepuluh senti dari permukaan.

"Sempurna," ucap Changmin. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan Yoochun. Rambut coklat bergelombang sebahunya membungkus wajah mungil yang telah dirias Junsu bagai boneka Barbie yang sering muncul di acara TV pada hari minggu pagi. Pita putih berukuran sedang terpasang disebelah kanan rambutnya. Pewarna bibir serta riasan lainnya membuat Changmin menatap kagum pada sang penata rias. Belum lagi karena Yoochun memakai gaun malam selutut berwarna putih pemberiannya. Gaun itu membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan paras layaknya boneka seperti itu?

Tangan Changmin meraih kedua bahu Yoochun dan mendorong pelan agar tubuh keduanya bergeser kearah depan cermin yang terletak dipintu lemari. Yoochun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Inikah dirinya? Benarkah pantulan kaca itu dirinya? Rasanya sangat sulit untuk menerima bahwa tebakan Changmin tentang dirinya memang benar. Dirinya benar-benar...'cantik'.

"Oh ya, saengil chukkhae nae dongsaeng," ucap Junsu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas berwarna biru laut itu pada Changmin. Changmin menerima dengan senang hati. Pasalnya jarang-jarang sang noona memberinya hadiah, kecuali hari-hari tertentu. Yah, sepertinya Changmin melupakan kalau hari ini memang hari ulangtahunnya. "Khajja, kita turun. Semuanya sudah berada dibawah. Umma memasak banyak makanan hari ini," tambahnya.

Baru saja Junsu melangkah tak jauh dari tempat Changmin dan Yoochun berada, ia dikagetkan oleh teriakan Yoochun dan juga pergerakan Changmin. Kalian tahu? Yah, kegilaan Changmin berlanjut. Mendengar bahwa Jaejoong –sang umma– memasak banyak, ia menggendong Yoochun dan Junsu hanya dengan masing-masing satu tangan! Ia terus berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan semangatnya, tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Yoochun yang kemungkinan akan terserang penyakit jantung mendadak jika ia diposisi ini terus. Junsu? Ia hanya diam dan tak bergerak. Ia sudah tahu akan begini reaksi dongsaengnya. Karena bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja Changmin seperti ini. Ini sudah seringkali terjadi.

Sesampainya mereka diruang makan, Changmin menurunkan Junsu tapi tidak dengan namja cantik ditangan satunya lagi. "Min, nuguya? Kenapa tidak kau turunkan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Yah, bingung. Karena selama ini Changmin terkenal tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang baru, apalagi orang baru itu seorang yeoja. "Kekasihnya Changmin, umma. Akh, aku sampai lupa menanyakan namamu, cantik," Junsu tersenyum lebar saat Yoochun terlihat sangat gugup. Lihat saja, kini namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Otaknya berputar memilih nama. Memilih nama? Kalian tidak salah. Yoochun memikirkan sebuah nama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ia katakan namanya sendiri? "Namanya Yoomin, dongsaeng Yoochun" Yoochun tersentak. Matanya menatap horor namja yang sampai sekarang masih menggendongnya. Yoomin? Bukan sekali dua kali ia mendengar nama itu. Changmin sering mengatakan padanya kalau ia punya anak perempuan, ia akan memberikan nama 'YooMin', yang merupakan gabungan dari nama keduanya. Apa ia masih berharap mempunyai anak perempuan dengan dirinya? "Akh, ya. Wajahmu mirip dengan wajah Yoochun. Sama-sama cantik. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?" Junsu menepuk keningnya. Jaejoong tersenyum makhlum. Hey, kau berusaha berbohong pada umma-mu sendiri, Jung Changmin? "Lalu dimana Yoochun? Sepertinya tadi umma melihatnya," Jaejoong tersenyum menahan tawanya. Changmin dan Yoochun sempat bertatap saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. "Oh, dia sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya, umma. Akh ya, aku dan Yoomin pergi makan dulu ne," ucap Changmin sambil menurunkan Yoochun dalam gendongannya dan menggandeng tangannya. "Kok pergi makan? Bukankah umma sudah memasak banyak makanan?" Tanya Jaejoong kecewa. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak sadar bahwa mata musang disebelahnya menatapnya lapar. "Umma tahu dengan nafsu makanku 'kan? Sangat memalukan jika aku melakukannya didepan Yoomin," Yoochun mendelik. Sejak kapan seorang food monster sepertinya memikirkan gengsi? Bahkan ia sudah memperlihatkan buasnya ia saat makan ketika dirinya makan bersama keluarganya. Sebagai Yoochun tentunya. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yunho tersenyum makhlum. "Saat aku pulang, akan kuhabiskan jatahku. Jadi, jangan menguranginya sedikitpun," ucap Changmin sambil melirik Junsu. Yah, selama ini yang paling berani mengambil porsi makannya adalah Junsu. Noona yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan. "Aku berangkat, ne!" Lanjutnya setelah mengambil kunci mobil sang appa lalu menggandeng Yoochun.

Sesampainya mereka didalam mobil, Yoochun tak berhenti mengomeli Changmin. Segala umpatanpun sudah dilontarkan bibirnya yang menurut Changmin adalah pujian tersendiri baginya. Gila memang. Tapi ia menganggapnya wajar. Yah, karena ia mencintai namja itu. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yoochun pada akhirnya. Lelah juga mengomel yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum -seringai- aneh oleh Changmin. "Nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Changmin santai. Berlain ekspresi dengan Yoochun. Namja berkostum yeoja itu kini gelisah. Changmin akan membawanya kemana? Ia tidak akan macam-macam pada dirinya kan? Oh, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Park Yoochun. Selang beberapa menit, Changmin melambatkan laju mobilnya. Memarkirkan mobilnya didalam parkiran sebuah restoran. Changmin keluar pertama kali dari mobilnya. Baru saja Yoochun ingin mengikuti jejaknya, pintu mobil disampingnya sudah dibukakan. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin? Terlihat seperti yeoja memang. Tapi entah kenapa Yoochun menyukainya. Terkesan romantis. Romantis? Yoochun mengetuk kepalanya agak kuat saat pikiran itu terlintas diotaknya.

Kini mereka berdua telah masuk kedalam restoran sambil bergandeng tangan. Lebih tepatnya hanya Changmin yang menggandeng tangan Yoochun. Suasana restoran sangat sepi. Berbeda dengan bayangan Yoochun. Karena setahunya, restoran ini tidak pernah sepi pelanggan. Ruangan didalamnyapun lumayan gelap. Hanya ada beberapa cahaya lampu kecil disudut ruangan, dan juga lilin yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mengiringi jalan yang mereka tempuh. Yoochun bisa merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulit tubuhnya ketika sampai didepan meja. Yah, ingat 'kan kalau ia hanya memakai gaun selutut tanpa lengan? Kedua tangannya menggosok-gosok sisi lengannya. Melihat pergerakan Yoochun, Changmin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ketubuh Yoochun. "Mian sudah membuatmu kedinginan," ujarnya menyesal. Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia kesulitan berbicara karena kedinginan.

"Kenapa hanya kita yang berada disini, Min?" Tanya Yoochun. Tangannya mengeratkan jaket berwarna merah itu ditubuhnya. "Ini..surprise untukmu," jawabnya asal, ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Surprise? Ini hari ulangtahunmu, Min. Bukan ulangtahunku," ujar Yoochun heran. Kenapa jadi Changmin yang gugup? Harusnya ia yang gugup karena ialah yang menjadi objek. Yah, setidaknya itu menurut pemikirannya. "Bagiku, kaulah hadiah terbesar untukku. Juga terindah. Jadi, inilah hadiah kejutan balasan untukmu," jelas Changmin sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Yoochun yang terletak ditengah meja bundar tersebut. Yoochun sedikit tersentak. Tangannya hangat. Akh, tidak. Hatinyalah yang hangat. Ucapan Changmin juga membuat dirinya menghangat, terlebih pipinya yang memerah. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tambah memanas jika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Yoochun menarik tangannya cepat lalu bergerak gelisah. "M-Min, 4 jam..lagi, bukanlah ulangtahunmu lagi,". Changmin tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Yoochun gugup. Dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Bagi Chanmin, melihat Yoochun gugup adalah saat-saat langka yang harus ia nikmati. Karena Yoochun akan berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik ketika gugup seperti ini. Akh, apa ia harus merekam kejadidan langka ini di memori HP-nya?

Keduanya makan dalam diam ketika makanan datang. Sesekali mencuri pandang lawannya, dan tersenyum. Aku tidak mengatakan salahsatunya, tapi KEDUANYA. Diselingi beberapa candaan konyol yang Changmin lontarkan dan tawa renyah dari Yoochun seperti biasa. Hingga tiba saatnya Changmin mengantar Yoochun, Yoochun diam. Yah, ia memikirkan sesuatu. Diumurnya yang akan menginjak _sembilan belas tahun_, harusnya ia mencari pasangan. Mencari seorang yeojachingu. Bukan menjadi yeojachingu seseorang. Terlebih itu sahabatnya sendiri. Yoochun melirik kearah Changmin yang sedang fokus dengan kemudinya, lalu tersenyum kecut. **_'Andai kalau aku ini adalah seorang yeoja,'_** sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya. Menjadi yeoja? Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seperti itu. Memang kenapa kalau dirinya adalah namja? Ia masih normal! Yah, itulah pemikirannya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku, Min," ucap Yoochun setelah sampai didepan apartemennya. Jangan berpikir bahwa Yoochun pulang dengan penampilannya sebagai yeoja. Ia sudah mengganti baju dan dandanannya di toilet restaurant sebelum pulang tadi. "Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih telah membuat ulangtahunku menjadi luar biasa," Changmin melangkah mendekati tempat Yoochun berdiri. Entah dengan keberanian darimana hingga ia berani menarik sedikit tengkuk Yoochun dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Hanya menempel. Tidak ada pergerakan dari keduanya.

**_TBC_**

**A/n:: **huwaaaaa mianhae readerdeull T^T aku tau cerita ini emang mkin anehh.. bner2 khilangan feel bwat fic ini.. mianhae bwat yg req.. :'( smoga yg ini ga mengecewakan klian yah? :D (yg login blesan review ny di PM yah^^)

**Big Thanks For::**

**RaDisZa, Delicious Shim, Noella Marsha, kyuhaefangirl, lipminnie, cho devi, **

******Balesan Review Chap1::**

**Cassieopeia-Vip-Kkkkkk::** kkk~ iya, emang kbanyakan YooMin dripda MinChun kan? XD d FB udh mpe chap3, tpi tulisan ny brantakan bngett XO klo mw bca add ja yaahh "Sacha Changmin Luph" *promosi* gomawo bwat review ny X3

**Guest:: **ini dah d lnjut kokk^^ gomawo nee

**shin min hyo:: **sama! q jga ska Min yg jdi uke.. XD kkkk gomawo bwt review ny nee^^

**********__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
